Happy Halloween
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The kids go to a halloween party, and decide to go to a haunted house. Well theres more than Ghosts there and will they let them out alive. FINISHED
1. Costumes and Dates

Happy Halloween

Chapter 1

Costumes

XAVIER INSTITUTE

It was dark out and the stars where starting to appear. Logan sat on the steps of the mansion with a bowl of candy in his lap. He was wearing his X-men uniform and had his claws out. The contents of the bowl was rappers of various sugared candies and Logan sat smiling in a cheerful way (Oh, yes my mind had this planed). A girl dressed as the mistress of the grim reaper came up to him and stopped.

She had a long black cape on and a viker. She had on leather boots and a very uncanceled outfit. Her long brown hair flowed from under her hood, and her light brown skin had some black like paint on some of it. She looked from Logan to the candy rappers and slowly backed up the stairs and tripped on a step.

"Owww!" yelled the grim reaper mistress (if you don't know who this is, it's Amanda).

Logan quickly turned around to see Amanda on the ground. "Can't you see there's a step." he said in a sing song voice.

Amanda stood up and backed slowly through the open door. She walked into the common room and sat on a couch. Kurt and her where going as the grim reaper and his mistress. They had randomly chosen that over an angel and a demon.

Kitty walked down the steps, dressed as a ghost. Her long white and torn gown went down to her legs and she had put fake cuts on them. She had no shoes on and her hair was pale white brown and her skin was very white. Her lips where ice blue and she must have taken Rogue's eye shadow and put it under her eyes.

"Like, hi Amanda." said Kitty cheerfully.

"Hey Kitty, so if your the ghost. Then who's Lance?" asked Amanda, smiling and putting on black lipstick.

"He's the headless horseman and if you see it looks as if my head has come off. Then it looks like it's been sewed on." said Kitty, dropping the valley for a bit.

At that point Rogue came down wearing a black and silver gown and a silver crown. She looked almost like a very pale maid marry-an. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing light make up instead of gothic.

"Hey Kitty, hey Amanda." Rogue said as if she didn't notice the two looking at her.

"WOW!" said Amanda and Kitty in unison.

"I borrowed it from Wanda." she said spinning around.

"So I'm guessing your Robin hood is, like Remy." said Kitty, looking at Rogue's dress.

"Yah." said Rogue sitting next to Amanda, followed by Kitty.

Tabitha came running down, she wore a tinker bell outfit. She jumped on the couch on the other side of Amanda. When ever she moved, she sounded like bells. Her short green dress and wings where one of the few features her dress had. She had bells on the tips, green fairy shoes, and her hair was held by a green ribbon (my friend won a contest wearing this outfit).

"Hey girls." she said happily jumping up and down to make more bell sounds (bless my friends for wearing these outfits and acting like this, they give awesome story ideas, except for Amanda's outfit. My friend looked like the blonde Amanda).

"Hey." said all the girls at once.

After a while they all left. Scott and Jean as Jack and Molly from The Nightmare before christmas. Amara was dressed as a fire fairy, Bobby was buzz light-year and Jubilee was Jesse the cowgirl, Kurt as the grim reaper, and Jamie was a MIB agent with an alien toy on his shoulder. Rahne was a werewolf, Roberto was a vampire, and Ray was a bolt of lightning.

"OK, sweetie, Kitty, and Tabitha let's go." said Amanda jumping into her dark blue convertible.

They jumped into Amanda's car and headed off towards the Brotherhood house. The rest got into the X-van and headed to the Acylots. Wolverine still sat eating candy on the porch, starting with a new bag. As for the Professor he got out some vodka and went upstairs. Ororo went to bed, and Hank went to go pick up Nadia (his girlfriend and Todd's mom) to go to a costume ball. He was going as Beast and she as beauty.

BROTHERHOOD HOUSE

Pietro sat dressed as Peter Pan watching TV. Fred was running around dressed like a holiday turkey, he was meeting his girlfriend at the dance. Kira had just come back from Japan and was ready to dance like crazy with Fred. No one yet had figured out why Kira, one of the hottest girls in the school, was going out with Fred. Todd had said it was because he was nice, but Pietro said no one would date someone sweet if they didn't look good. That was before Wanda had asked Todd to the dance.

Todd was dressed up as a gothic war-lock. He had a long leather pants suite, black army boots, dark green tipped hair, leather gloves, seven chain belts and cuffs, and he had a lot of creepy skulled chains. Wanda had picked out the outfit when she was shopping for her own. Todd was currently modeling his costume in the mirror, he found the look to be different and he kind of liked it. He didn't even crouch in this outfit (it's hard to do that in leather, and it hurts if you do), so it made him look about five inches taller and the boots gave him two and half more inches.

Wanda had dressed as a gothic scarlet witch. She wore a scarlet and black leather mini skirt, thigh high black leather boots, a scarlet half top with bell sleeves, a shiny red witch hat, crimson lipstick, gold hoop earrings with a star on one and the moon on the other, a ruby choker, and chains and hoops all over as belts and jewelry. She was currently upstairs making something for Lance's costume.

Lance actually was dressed up like the movie sleepy hallow horseman. His outfit was also leather, but battle stuff. He was waiting for something to make it look like his head was off, and Wanda was currently using Todd's spell book to make this happen. Mystique had went to sleep early as to let the kids get ready.

[BeEp BeEp

Wanda came running down the stairs with a bowl. "Lance wait."

She ran over to Lance and took a brush out of the bowl. Before Lance said anything she painted a wide line around his neck. Then she took some red and put above and below the line. He looked into the mirror and he could see Pietro through the line around his neck. Pietro looked at the mirror through Lance's neck.

"WOW!" said Pietro and Lance at the same time.

"Guys, you have to go." said Todd, as he opened the door.

"Hey Todd, go get your mom. Mr. MaCoy's here to pick her up." said Pietro grabbing his coat and running out the door, followed by Lance.

They jumped into Amanda's car and zoomed off. Nadia, dressed like Bell ran out to Beast's car, she did look really pretty with her dish water blonde hair up. Her dress was very lovely and had studs around some parts. The others now had to get to the dance themselves. Wanda was shocked that Todd was four inches taller than her and that she had to look up to see him. He was only a few inches shorter than Fred.

ACYLOTS DOME

"John stop hogging the mirror!" yelled Remy as he pushed John out of the way.

"Hey I have to look me best for me fire fairy." said John using a spoon to fix his hair.

Remy was dressed as Robin Hood from men in tights, and looked exactly like him. That was on of the many things that creeped him out about Robin Hood. Rogue had finally excepted his offer of taking her dancing and now was the time. He made sure his hat was on proper.

John was dressed as a fire pixy, well simpler. He had a black flame shirt and black shorts. He simply wore sandals and his hair in its spike way. He had red wings on his back and was ready to party with his Fire fairy. Amara's outfit was a girl version that had black mini skirt with flames and a black tube top. That and she had orange wings with thigh high flame boots.

Pitor was the tin man and he had a date with a girl named Dani. She was going as Dorothy, and her outfit was a little shorter cut than from the original Dorothy outfit. All in all they where all going to have fun tonight. Dancing, and parties where things they didn't do often enough.

"Have fun and be back at midnight. If your going to stay out longer leave a note." said Magneto going in his room and closing the door.

"Hey Sabertooth, what's up?" asked John as he sat on the step next to him.

Like Logan, Victor had eaten all the candy and now was on a new bag of it. His eyes where big and he wore a pleasant smile, which actually scared most. Fiona was out of town for the week and he was bored and had eaten candy.

[HoNk HoNk]

The acylots dived into the car of x-men and sped off. Ray was now sitting next to a girl with big blue eyes, her hair was multi colored and she was a lightning bolt as well only hers was purple and his was blue. She wouldn't stop smiling and starring at him. Everyone had not met her yet either, so they stared at her.

"Okay, this is Candy." said Ray, with a smile.

"Hi Candy, where do you come from." said Jean offering her hand.

"Morlocks." she said shaking her hand and looking at her oddly.

"Your a mutant too." said Pitor, as Dani sat next to him.

"She has electric powers like me. Only hers are Purple, and mine is blue." said Ray, as candy mad purple electric in her hands.

"Cool." said everyone.

"How far is it." said John, watching a head.

"John it's a ten minute drive and we have only been driving for one." said Amara as she snuggled up to him, him doing the same to her.

[To Be Continued]

Tell me what you think! I'm trying to get this done by Halloween.


	2. Party and Notes

Happy Halloween

Chapter 2

Party and The Notes

The party had gone wild since Todd had locked Kelly in th closet and made it look like he couldn't open up. Now Todd and Wanda where the center of attention for their mad dance skills. Countless girls had asked Todd to dance with him tonight he had turned them down. Wanda had done the same with the guys, Duncan she made fall into the punch bowl.

"You know it's starting to get boring in here. You guys want to head out side." Kurt asked the two dance maniacs.

"Sure." they said and they all went to the back of the school to talk and hang out.

They sat there at a bench talking about random things and drinking a soda Todd had gotten from the out of order vending machine. Now it was in pieces on the ground, it wouldn't have been if hadn't kicked it so hard. They where currently starring at the other ones as the electric shorted out.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Amanda, throwing her can in the trash when she finished.

"I don't know?" asked Wanda, with her hat off and on the table.

"Hey you hear about 'Dead mans Home', yo?" asked Todd leaning against the building.

"No."said all the rest.

"Well it's two towns out of Bayville and three kids went in and never came out. The police went their to investigate, none of hem where found. Out in the back is an old cemetery and stuff. It reminds me of a horror house." said Todd taking the last drink of his soda.

"When did you go there and why didn't you invite us?" asked Kurt in shock.

"Well since I got my licensee I like to drive alone, well until I feel I want someone with me. I was going past the house and it looked so creepy, even in daylight." said Todd with a shiver.

"Oh is that when you took Lance's jeep out for a spin?" asked Wanda as she watched a soda fly out and hit the wall.

"Yeah." said Todd catching a soda flying towards him.

"Hey why don't we go?" asked Amanda, standing up quickly.

"Why?" asked all three.

"Well let's see its halloween, its supposedly haunted, and its the perfect place yo go and we can't get in trouble. Come on let's go get the others." said Amanda going inside followed by Wanda.

"Kurt, how did you hook up with a girl as enthusiastic as us?" asked Todd, in wonder.

"She didn't always used to be that way. To be honest she was always wild but never showed it. Now she is." said Kurt as him and Todd headed inside.

After about 20 minutes they rounded up the group of nuts. They where all writing notes to their leaders and where happy to do so. Each group had written their letter on the back of the paper. The Brotherhood had a B, X-men with a X, and the Acylots with an A. Here what the brotherhood's letter said.

Mystique,

We went to a haunted house with the X-men and Acylots. Will be back by morning, maybe. We are not going to do anything bad, we just want to see what its like to live there for a day. Have a good nights sleep and Todd says to see if his mom's home yet.

Love,

The Brotherhood

& Wanda

The X-men's

Dear Professor,

We are going to spend the night getting to know the Brotherhood and the Acylots better. We will be back in the morning. Remember Logan needs to eat his dinner and he's on a sugar high so be afraid. See if Mr. MaCoy is home, if not tell him to get home or Todd's going to bite off my head.

Sincerely,

Scott & The X-men

Acylots letter

Mags,

Will be back in the morning, we are going to go put our lives on the line and see how long we last. The X-men and The Brotherhood as well. Sabertooth and Mastermind have a years supply of candy, save us some before the hogs eat it all. Hugs and kisses from us all.

The Acylots & Pyro

PS Last part ignore, we would never kiss you, okay maybe Pyro.

"Well Pietro their you go. Remember Logan and the rest are on a sugar high." said Rogue giving him the letters.

Pietro ran to all the houses and back to find everyone dressed and ready to go. He gaped as they where changed. This confused him and no one said a thing. Not even Pyro, Amara, or Jubilee.

[To Be Continued]

Sorry so short R&R!! The next chapter will be loads better.


	3. So The Night Begins

Happy Halloween

Chapter 3

So The Night Begins

The kids entered the gates surrounding the huge house. It was lightning and started to rain about 15 minutes ago. They had flashlights, candles, matches, sleeping bags, and other stuff all wrapped up in a parachute. Todd watched as the gate closed in horror by itself. They walked up the noisy stair and to the door.

"Scott, open the door." said Kurt, from behind him.

"No, why doesn't Toad. He found the place." said Scott pushing Todd to the door.

Todd swallowed and turned the knob and opened the door. There where candles lit and a few windows open and that was all. It looked creepily like the mansion, only with more horror to it. A rat ran by and out the door.

"Ahh." said Kitty, jumping in Lance's arms.

AN HOUR LATER

"Okay this isn't so bad." said Pietro holding Kurt's hand, as Kurt held Todd's and he held John's.

They where currently walking down a dark hallway with small flame torches hanging from the walls. They had all split into separate groups for now as to explore this place of mystery. They looked at an old fashion door in the hallway. It had spider webs all over it and a spider making another one.

"Hey want to check out this room?" asked Pietro with a gulp.

"Sure, why not." said all the others just as nervous.

Kurt opened the door and flame torches lit inside the room. There was a coffin in the middle of the room, a mummy's coffin to be precise. They all went in and tip toed around. John saw a green amulet rope necklace. It looked like it was made for a guy. He picked it up and was playing around with it. Then he remembered Todd's birthday was in two days, so an early present wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Todd, Do you where like rope necklaces and stuff?" asked John standing in front of the necklace.

"Yah, so long as there not girl-y." said Todd now going closer to the coffin.

John picked up the necklace and looked at it more. Why not? He put the necklace around Todd and tied it before he could react. Todd was not amused, he tried to get off and he couldn't. The necklaces' ends had fused together and was now a chain with a green jewel on it.

"What the fuck, yo." said Todd loosing his temper at the necklace.

"Holy cow." said Kurt looking at it.

"Holy shit." said Pietro trying to get the necklace off as well.

"Fuck." said John trying to melt it with no use.

After a while they decided to leave the room and get the necklace off later. As they left the room they didn't see the coffin slide open and the mummy queen's eyes glow red as her amulet glowed green.

SCOTT AND JEAN

Scott walked holding Jean's hand down the dungeon stairs. There was an old gate with sharp edges near an out side exit. You could see the cometary in the back. Jean looked out there scanning for any type of living creature out there. She got movement but no sign of life energy.

"Whoa. This is creepy." said Scott as he looked in a mirror and saw himself ones more with out shades on.

Jean looked in the mirror as well, but she just saw herself. They continued walking a little ways when Jean's foot got stuck in dry sticky blood from who knows when. Scott and her continued on and decided to go back up the stairs.

RAHNE AND ROBERTO

"Rahne?" asked Roberto holding her in his arms.

"Yes." she said contently.

"Why are we just sitting in this chair when we are supposed to be looking around?" asked Roberto in curiosity.

Rahne kissed him and he shut up and snuggled in the chair with her. A shadow was around the corner and a rather large and wet nose sniffed and fangs barred in joy. He could smell a female in heat. The werewolf that hid in the shadows kept himself in low profile making sure she did not smell him.

AMANDA, KITTY, TABITHA, ROGUE, AND WANDA

"Ewe. It really smells in here." said Amanda plugging her nose.

"Yah." said the others doing the same as they went up to the tower.

"It smells like its rotting up here." said Rogue.

"It smells like Toad." said Kitty, making sure not to smell any of it.

"Compared to the smell in here, it makes Toad smell like a bunch of violets." said Wanda, taking the scarf from her belt loop and putting it by her nose.

"I agree with Wanda. Toad does not smell that bad, especially after a shower. You know he does the most odd things in the shower." said Tabitha with a grin.

"Excuse me?" said everyone looking at her.

"Okay I have an odd hobby ..... I tape the guys in the shower. I mean ALL the guys." said Tabitha looking at her feet.

"You need to get a new hobby." said Kitty, looking at her oddly.

"I know." said Tabitha in shame.

A shadow hung from the ceiling watching them. Another form appeared by a rope that was attached to the chandelier. In an instant it crashed in front of the girls blocking their way. The girls screamed which the whole house heard. Except for the ones with sound proof walls.

RAY, FRED, REMY, AND LANCE

"I'm hungry." complained Fred.

"You always are." said Remy in anger.

A small figure followed them as it's little wings flapped lightly behind them. It was hidden in the dark, besides its gold colored eyes and purple wings. The guys didn't hear it over their yelling. Their was also some clicking of hooves.

"I say we go that way." said Lance angrily.

"Well I wan't to go dat (that) way." said Remy back at him.

"Will you guys shut up! Why don't we figure out the real problem." said Ray, as he held his hands up at both of them.

"Yah like our girlfriends and food." said Fred, not mentioning food first.

"Wow. I am amazed and proud of you Fred." said Lance patting him on the back.

AMARA, KIRA, AND CANDY

"I'm hungry." said the lean, thin japanese girl next to Amara.

"You always are Kira." said Amara, looking at her in shock.

"How can you eat so much and still not loose your figure?" asked Candy, who had finally started talking.

Kira shrugged as the continued walking threw the narrow hallway. Amara looked out in the dead garden to see a scarecrow out in it. She turned to look at the others for a second and looked back towards the garden. The scarecrow was gone and no where to be found. Amara gulped and continued walking with the rest. Everywhere they walked, when something electrical was there, sparks where shot at them. Candy had told them it wasn't her and they had believed her. As well as something was hopping behind them, but the didn't hear it.

To Be Continued

Yah that's the main people as of now. If you wan't to see what the adults are doing, turn to the next chapter, push the button.


	4. What's Up With The Adults

Happy Halloween

Chapter 4

What's Up With The Adults

BROTHERHOOD HOUSE

Mystique woke up with a feeling of fear. She had, had a nightmare about a shadow figure following someone. She looked at the clock, it read 11:58 P.M. the kids should be back soon. She looked at her hand and saw a letter attached. She read it and now knew the kids would be back in the morning.

"No what do I do, I can't go back to sleep?" she asked herself.

She looked around and it was still silent, so that meant Nadia was not back yet. She shrugged and picked up the phone near her bed. She dialed Mgneto's number, and waited before doing Charles as well.

ACYLOT'S LAIR

RiNg RiNg

Magneto picked up the phone with his head still berried in his pillow. Mystique started talking and as she did there was another sound coming from downstairs. He looked to see Sabertooth dancing to 'Oops I Did It Again' and still on a sugar high.

XAVIER INSTITUTE

BrInG bRiNg

"Hello." said Professor X into a whiskey bottle.

He looked at it than tossed it with a smash and picked up the phone again.

"Hello. Oh hi Erik, Raven." said Professor X with a smile.

10 MINUTES LATER

"HEY ORORO, PICK UP THE PHONE!"

"HEY LOGAN, PICK UP THE PHONE!"

"HEY VICTOR PICK UP THE PHONE!"

"HEY JASON PICK UP THE PHONE!"

"Well I think that's all." said Magneto with a yawn.

"Hey, I got an idea." said Mystique with a grin.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"WEEE!" said all the adults as they played boat on Magneto's water bed.

"YEAH!" said Sabertooth and Logan before falling off the bed.

The rest continued their fun, while Sabertooth and Logan snarfed the candy into their big mouths. They where having tons of fun with their games, candy, drinks, and everything else. They figured the kids must be having fun too, after all they always tend too.

THE MAGIC BALL

"This is so nice." said Nadia, as Beast and her slow danced on the balcony.

"Yes it is, I wonder what time it is?" asked Beast as he looked at his watch. "12: 23."

"Maybe we should head back?" asked Nadia, now thinking about it.

"Yah maybe we should, after all Tad is at Heather's and the rest of the kids should be home by now." said Beast.

"Yah maybe." said Nadia still dancing with him.

"So if we leave at 12:30 we should be there around ....." he was cut off by a kiss from Nadia.

The two began to have a make out session on the balcony. A person decided to lock the balcony so no one would bother them. The two neglected the fact of time as the sat on the balcony. It may have been a chilly night, but neither seemed to care.


	5. Hell House Of Fun

First Thanks to you all ....

X - Change::: Don't worry this will have some scary stuff coming in this chapter, the next and to the end. So sit back and relax, trust me I love horror as much as the next person, but you need a base before you grow.

Happy Halloween

Chapter 5

The House From Hell

PIETRO, KURT, JOHN, & TODD

"I swear if I don't get this necklace off I'm going to hurt you, yo." Said Todd angrily.

"This is so weird ....." Said Kurt looking at the necklace.

"What's weird?" asked Todd quickly.

"John how did you get this on him?" asked Pietro moving the necklace around.

"I clipped it on, but its ...." he trailed off.

"What, what's with the necklace thing?" asked Todd now worried.

"The clip, its gone, its just a chain, an unbreakable chain." Said Kurt in shock.

"Why me?" he asked putting his head in his hands.

"I was trying to find a present for you." Said John looking at his shoe.

"You could have gotten me a rope, that would make me happy. Preferably 50 feet long." Said Todd thinking of the rope.

"Oh." Said John in wonder.

Creek

"What was that?" whispered Kurt.

"Like I know." whispered Todd.

The door from the room they had left opened. They starred in shock as seven mummies came out and headed towards them quickly. The group screamed and jetted down the hallway. Kurt and John ran down one way and Todd and Pietro the next. The mummies went down John's and Kurt's path. Todd and Pietro stopped running a little ways down the hall way by a turn. Todd turned the corner and breathed hard. Pietro sat down on the other corner side.

"That was messed up." Said Pietro.

"Why did they go down the other path, and what happened to that queen one." Todd panted.

"I don't know, but I wan't to leave." Said Pietro.

"Wait, if the queen was not with them, where is she?" asked Todd more to himself.

The wall opened behind Todd opened and the mummy queen stepped out. He didn't have time to turn around before she clamped her dead roted hand over his mouth and made a hiss sound. He tried to yell as she pulled him back into the dark passage, but her grip was to tight. The door swung shut and a piece of her bandage got stuck and tore off.

"I don't know, what do you think?" asked Pietro.

silence

"Todd." said Pietro annoyed at not getting a response.

"TODD!" he yelled as he stood and looked around the corner.

Nothing was there, just a path of darkness and no light. He walked a little ways down and came to a wall. He turned back and saw the bandage sticking out of part of the wall. He picked it up and noticed it looked like the mummies.

"Oh shit." he said as he looked around and went into a panic mode.

"I'm all alone in a dead end, Kurt and John are somewhere else, and Todd's been kidnapped by a mummy. He's probably dead, I got to get out of here." Said Pietro, he was on a panic streak when two hands touched his shoulders and her screamed.

"Dude chill." Said Kurt, slapping him.

"Where's Todd." Said John looking around.

"Oh thank god it's you two, and the mummies got him and it's my.... Wait, what happened to the mummies?" asked Pietro as he stopped hugging them.

"Whoa wait, a mummy got Toad?" asked Kurt in shock.

"When did this happen?" asked John, in wonder.

"About 25 minutes ago." said Pietro looking at his watch.

"That's about the same time the mummies stopped chasing us and headed back." said Kurt in shock.

"What do you mean, they just wanted Todd?" asked Pietro.

"Maybe the necklace has something to do with it, maybe it's a calling device or something for the queen." Said Kurt.

"Back to the necklace again, I said I was sorry." Said John in anger.

"Pyro, where was that necklace in the room?" asked Kurt.

"On an empty coffin." Said John, blankly.

"You took the necklace off the King's coffin and put it on Toad. ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT!! Don't answer that question." Said Pietro, slapping himself.

"What does that mean?" asked John.

"It means the necklace has been activated or in other words..." Pietro was cut off.

"She thinks Todd's the king, and she wants him to comb back to the coffin." Said Kurt banging his head on a wall.

"I should be mummy king, not him. Maybe it's because he smells bad." Said Pietro.

"Shut up." Said John and Kurt.

"Maybe there's a key to opening this wall." Said Kurt, as they all started touching and moving things.

SCOTT & JEAN

"Where's the stairs?" asked Jean as they looked around and found the mirror again.

They looked in the mirror and saw themselves as dead roted corpses. Jean screamed, but when they looked back they didn't see anything but themselves and something behind them in the shadows. It had white eyes and when it blinked they saw no more. It was a giant spider and it was hungry. Both of them screamed and ran as the spider followed quickly towering about 10 feet high.

RAHNE & ROBERTO

"Rahne, what's wrong?" asked Roberto, before he heard a yell from the dungeon.

"There's danger near ye stay here." Said Rahne walking towards a the corner.

"Rahne, no, I'm coming with." Said Roberto walking with her.

The werewolf knew that she smelt him and stood there. He was taller than her by five feet. Rahne went into her werewolf form and sniffed some more, she then went back to normal and stopped Roberto. She could since the werewolf would not harm her, but Roberto was weak to the werewolf, especially with out sun light.

"Come out I know ye are there." Said Rahne in anger as the werewolf walked out.

"Rahne, is that a werewolf?" asked Roberto in fear.

"Yes and did ye have to wet ye self?" asked Rahne as she smelt Roberto pee himself.

"Yes." He said simply.

AMANDA, KITTY, TABITHA, ROGUE, & WANDA

The shadows came down in front of them quickly. The girls looked at the five vampires and screamed. They moved closer to the girls with a smile. Wanda hexed them and only made the fall over.

"Naughty, Naughty." Said the tallest grabbing her hands from behind.

"You know we've been kind of hungry and were just going for a bit before you arrived." Said the other grabbing Kitty.

"You really don't wan't our blood, we have mutant blood and we also have to much iron in it." Said Kitty quickly.

"I don't care you'll be the ones with pain if you try me." Said Rogue.

"I know we don't wan't to eat you, we wan't you to eat WITH us." Said one near Amanda as his fangs extended.

"I usually don't mind fangs, but in this case..." Amanda trailed off as she kneed one of them in the nuts and the others followed her lead and ran down a hallway.

"Oh they know just how to drive a man wild." Said one as his eyes glowed red.

"They should have stuck with us, we arn't the ones who'll eat them, the brides will." Said the other.

"Will, Tuck, James, Van. We must go get them." Said the tallest one.

"Yes Jet." they said as they all hurried off after the girls.

RAY, FRED, REMY, & LANCE

"Did you hear that?" asked Ray after the scream.

"Yeah, I hope it wasn't one of the girls." Said Remy in wonder.

"Do you hear that click sound?" asked Fred.

"Yeah I was just about to ask the same question." Said Lance, looking around.

At that point a little purple dragon came into view. They all blinked in shock at what they saw. Lance slowly stepped towards it, and looked at it. It din't look that bad from close up, he was actually kind of cute. As the dragon let Lance pet his head, a hooved demon came into view with a sword and slashed at them. Lance grabbed the dragon and the group took off screaming down the hall as now three demons ran after them.

AMARA, KIRA, & CANDY

They where walking down the hall as another large spark jumped out. This one took the form of a guy, well an electric blue, transparent guy. The wall to the right of them opened as he grabbed Candy and threw in there as it closed and he dived back into the plug.

"Candy, candy can you hear us?" asked Amara banging on the door.

"Candy ...?" asked Kira, no response.

"Oh no." Said Amara in a worried voice.

"Amara ....." Said Kira in horror as she pointed behind Amara.

Amara slowly turned around to face the scarecrow. Amara didn't looked as scared as Kira, she made a fire ball and the scarecrow ran away. Amara turned back to Kira, but no one was there, just her shoe lay on the ground.

"Kira! Candy! Anyone." She said as she began to run down the hallways as something followed.

To Be Continued


	6. Hell House Of Fun II

Happy Halloween

Chapter 6

PIETRO, KURT, & JOHN

John pulled books off the shelf, Pietro moved things around, and Kurt touched bricks in the wall. As John pulled the last book off the shelf, 'Secrets Of The Mansion', the wall opened. The three looked in amazement, before walking in. The door slammed shut and all the lights went out.

"Let's hold hands, so we don't end up going in some other direction." Suggested Pietro in fear.

"Agreed." Said John and Kurt, as they began walking hand in hand.

"Oi, Kurt are you behind me?" asked John.

"No, why?" asked Kurt in response.

"Are you sure, because there's something furry holding my hand." Said John as the came to a dead stop.

"Ohm John can you turn on some lights." Said Pietro stuttering.

John turned on a lighter and all three looked up to see a gigantic werewolf. The three looked at the drooling creature before them. Then they looked at each other and back at the werewolf. It growled and they screamed as they ran a head and it followed. Kurt fell threw a trap door and the others continued running, and made it out without the werewolf.

"Where's Kurt?" asked Pietro looking around.

"I thought he was a head of us." Said John looking around as well.

"No, he was behind us." Said Pietro.

"Oh no, wolfie got him." Said John in fear.

"OH MY GOD .... Wait a second, why the hell did you just call that thing Wolfie?" asked Pietro starring at him.

"Oh who cares, now Todd and Kurt are dead." Said John falling on the floor.

"Your right." Said Pietro falling, before they started to cry, not noticing the wall open behind them.

"Thanks for falling on those mummies for me." Said Todd.

"Well Thanks for sliming the werewolf." Said Kurt.

"Hey You two, what's up?" asked Todd sitting next to the two.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled John and Pietro before calming down.

SCOTT AND JEAN

Jean was stuck in a hole with a Zombie, who had a bit of a crush on her. Scott was still being chased by the spider and she was scared out of her mind. The Zombie kept touching her, and his skin kept falling off.

"SCOTT!!!!" yelled Jean, before pushing the Zombie away with her mind.

"JEAN!!" came a yell from above as Scott ran by, being chased by seven spiders.

"Oh god I'm going to die at the hands of an already dead person." Said Jean as she started at a run down the cadged in, dark tunnel.

RAHNE, ROBERTO, & THE WEREWOLF

"I'm bored." Said Rahne with a yawn.

"I'm scared." Said Roberto with a wince as the werewolf licked his chops looking at him.

"He's Hungry. Let's go to the kitchen." Said Rahne as she stood up.

The werewolf blocked Roberto with a growl. Roberto smiled and backed up, into a wall. He was already scared and this wasn't helping. Rahne turned into her wolf form and growled at the werewolf, protecting Roberto. The male werewolf, growled back before knocking her out of the way. She hit her head on the wall and turned back into her normal self.

"HeY!" yelled Roberto, in a squeaky voice, as the werewolf growled.

Roberto gulped, he was helpless without the sun and he wanted to defend Rahne. Rahne was still out and a small trickle of blood rolled down her forehead. Roberto was thinking long and hard, but he only had a few minutes before his time was up.

AMANDA, TABITHA, KITTY, ROGUE, & WANDA

The girls stopped after turning their third hallway. They where out of breath and scared. Tabitha looked to her side to see a blonde vampire girl in a dress. She was about to scream when a whole group of vampire girls stood in front of them.

"Welcome to our feasting time." Said the red head with a smile.

RAY, FRED, REMY, & LANCE

"Holy Shit." Said Ray out of breathe.

"Was that the headless horseman?"asked Lance, as they all hid behind a giant gravestone.

"Whose idea was it to go outside?" asked Fred, gasping for air.

"Remy's." Said Lance and Ray.

"Well sorry if I didn't want to be stuck in that fucking house." Said Remy in anger.

"Lance, I can't believe your holding a purple dragon." Said Ray looking at the purple thing.

"It's not a dragon, it's a Wyvern, it's like a dragon only smaller." Said Lance in a whisper.

"Why do you know this?" asked Remy in shock.

"I used to play dungeons and dragons, okay. I also used to study mythical creatures." Said Lance his face glowing red.

"I thought you still did." Said Fred quietly.

"SHut up." Said LAnce as the other two giggled, before and Ax went right over their heads.

"I think we should go."Said Ray making a run for it.

AMARA

"KIRA, CANDY!?" she yelled in fear.

She heard something behind her and she started running quickly. Something grabbed her around the waist and she screamed. She looked around to see a male harpy flying over head a bit. She was off the ground, where her powers didn't work so well. She noticed the scarecrow on the back of the harpy.

"HELP!!!" she screamed as she kicked and screamed.

KIRA

"Ah....." She said as an eye warped around her.

She was currently in the arms of Eye Tyrant (A floating giant ball with many eyes on its head, a giant one in the middle and razor sharp teeth). It was floating around with her wrapped in its many eyes.

CANDY

"So my love, what will it be." Said the electrical man standing before her.

"Let me go." She said her hands in chains.

"Oh come on sweetie, we could be together and have little electrical children. I mean with my looks and yours, they would be great looking." Said the guy.

"You know you remind me of someone I know." Said Candy in wonder (If you can guess right I shall share a future story with you).

To BE Continued


	7. A Scott and Jean Moment

A bit short, but the next one will be better

* * *

**Happy Halloween**

**Chapter 7**

**A Scott and Jean Moment**

Scott and Jean sat on the cold roof as rain started to come down heavily. How they had gotten on the roof was a mystery. Jean was looking around frantically and Scott was now holding a knife he had found, ready to strike.

"Scott, I want to go home." said Jean as she clung to him for dear life.

"Me too." said Scott staring at the graveyard.

"I hate Halloween." she said starring at a tree.

"Yup." he said now starring at the tree.

"Is that a headless horseman chasing Avalanche and Kitty through the graveyard?" said Jean and shock.

"Looks like it." said Scott still starring.

"Should we do something?" she asked horror struck.

"No." he said plainly.

"Scott?" she said angrily.

Scott said nothing, he just shot a blast at the tree branch. It hit the horseman and knocked him off his horse swiftly. Jean smiled and hugged him as the rain started to clear up. They closed their eyes and happily sat there.

"AHHHHH" came a shrill scream making Scott and Jean fall off the roof.

"I forgot I could float." said Jean as her and Scott floated in the air.

"Is that Toad being chased by a mummy?" asked Scott looking at the ground.

"I think so." said Jean starring.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Of Mummies and Zombies

**Happy Halloween**

**Chapter 8**

**Mummies and Zombies

* * *

**

"AHHHHH!" Todd yelled as the mummy chased him through the grave yard.

"Toad, wait up." said Wanda, coming in close behind him.

"Where did you come from?" asked Todd, as they ran past two graves.

"The Tree, I was helping Kitty and Lance." said Wanda, in a panic.

"Where are they?" asked Todd, franticly.

"They can phase; my hexing powers are on the blink." said Wanda, grabbing onto Todd's arm.

"I'm too afraid to jump." said Todd as they hid behind a large grave stone.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Wanda as a hand grabbed her from under the dirt.

"Shit!" said Todd, grabbing onto her and jumping on top of the giant grave stone.

"Why won't it work!" yelled Wanda, trying to use her hex powers.

"We have more problems then power wise." said Todd with a gulp as they where surrounded by mummies and zombies, Wanda grabbed onto his arm.

". . . . . I." said Wanda, before being cut off by the two floating in the air.

Jean and Scott where floating above them. Scott looked more fearful then Jean thats for sure. The creatures below where still trying to get after them. Kitty and Lance had phased right into them from the horseman. Soon all six stood on the roof, clinging to each other.

"We have to get out of here." said Kitty franticly.

"We have to find the others first." said Jean, as they opened the attic door.

"Why are those mummies after you?" asked Lance, as Todd covered his bloody hand.

"Pyro." he said simply pointing to the amulet.

As if on cue, John came running out of no where followed by Fred and Kira behind him. Jean looked around for a few minutes and dropped everyone and put a shield around them. The force field shield was getting weaker when a werewolf came running up attacking the mummies and zombies furiously. Rahne, Roberto, and Candy came walking up behind him calmly.

"Rahne, this is your doing?" asked Jean.

"Yeah, y' would think he would have some to talk to, but no." she said sadly.

"He tried to kill me and she feels sorry for him." muttered Roberto.

"Someone's jealous." said Ray in a sing song voice.

"Someone's about to get a busted jaw." said Roberto upper cutting Ray.

He missed. He hit a zombie behind Ray and knocked it's head off. Ray scream could rival Todd's. Everybody stared at him in shock and then burst into laughter. They stopped when Rogue, Remy, Amanda, Amara, and Kurt came running at full speed, past them and into the house.

"Where the hell did they come from?" asked Lance.

". . . . RUN!" yelled Jean as seven giant spiders, four vampires, and a horseman came charging.

INSIDE

"Okay, all we have is the mummies to deal with." said Fred, as a small beam of sunlight shown through a window.

"Pyro." said Todd.

"Yup." he said cheerfully as mummies started to come up the stairs.

"I hate you. . . your going first." said Todd.

"Oh for crying out load." said Kitty phasing the necklace off and dropping it. The jewel turned white and the mummies fell quickly.

"WAHOO!" yelled Bobby happily.

"Let's get ut of here." said Lance grabbing Kitty's hand.

"I think you owe me an apology." said Pyro, tapping his toe and looking at Todd.

"I'm sorry, yo. . . . . . for not putting that necklace on you back there." said Todd as they walked out the gate quickly.

MAGNETO'S DOME

"Why does my head hurt?" asked Sabertooth, waking up.

"Why is your foot in my face?" asked Wolverine.

"Grr. . . . How much candy did we have?" asked Sabertooth.

"Over four bowls each." said Mastermind casualty walking by.

"Where are the kids?" asked Magneto running downstairs.

"It's 10:00 am, they should already by at their homes." said Mystique.

"No ones picking up at the Mansion or Hood house!" said Xavier.

"Where home." said Pyro running through, followed by Remy and Pitor.

"Everyone should be home, and don't ask about our night, it was horrible." said Remy quickly.

"I'm going to bed." said Pitor.

"We all are." said everyone walking in from the van and the jeep.

"I guess we'll be here another day or night." said Ororo.

"Hey where's my mother she's not home?" asked Todd.

"Maybe her and Hank decided to go to happy hour. . . . . . in their own way." Pietro trailed off.

"WHAT! Okay I'll be back in a while. . . GET OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Todd pushing past Magneto.

"Ow!" said Magneto hitting his head.

**THE END**

It's done, I'm FREE! Jumps up, dancing happily


End file.
